


King's New Clothes

by misura



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Damen and Laurent indulge in a bit of dress-up.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	King's New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).



Laurent pulled fast the last of the laces and stepped back with an air of satisfaction. "You look very nearly civilized." 

Rather than civilized, Damen felt uncomfortably restrained and helplessly aroused by Laurent's lingering touches. "Thanks."

"I did say 'nearly', didn't I?" Laurent himself was wearing an Akielon chiton, his legs showing to advantage. "Still. Not bad. I suppose you will do. Shall we go?"

Damen imagined spending the next few hours like this, looking, unable to touch. He swallowed. "Soon."

"Barbarian," Laurent muttered, half fond and half exasperated, while he hurriedly helped Damen undo all of his careful work.


End file.
